<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver Bells and... MarioKart by loogandthemaidenofwind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333728">Silver Bells and... MarioKart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loogandthemaidenofwind/pseuds/loogandthemaidenofwind'>loogandthemaidenofwind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I just wanted to write fluff, and mariokart, fluff without plot tbh, idk - Freeform, meeting families for the first time, might hate this later, of course, they have a nintendo switch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loogandthemaidenofwind/pseuds/loogandthemaidenofwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to write a really quick Christmas oneshot. And what's better than MarioKart on Christmas?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver Bells and... MarioKart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was Rayla nervous?</p><p>Yes.</p><p>She was meeting her boyfriend’s family for the first time- on <em>Christmas</em>, no less- and then taking him to meet her not-really-uncles, one of whom was the most intimidating person on her block.</p><p>So, yes. She had many reasons to be nervous.</p><p>But she steeled her nerves and rang Callum’s doorbell, admiring the paper snowflakes that they’d decorated with as she waited.</p><p>Callum’s stepdad opened the door. She recognized him from pictures and from the warm way Callum talked about him. He was a tall man with a calm smile and friendly eyes, and he was currently wearing the cheesiest Christmas sweater Rayla had ever seen.</p><p>The sight made some of her fear dissipate.</p><p>Rayla smiled at the man. “Hello, you must be Harrow? I’m-”</p><p>“Rayla!” Footsteps pounded from inside the house as Callum skidded behind Harrow. He, too, was wearing a dorky Christmas sweater that drooped around his frame. His brown hair was mussed up as well. <em>Adorable idiot</em>, Rayla thought fondly.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were here yet!” he added, seeming to trip over his own tongue. He looked just as nervous as she was.</p><p>“Ah, so you’re the famous Rayla!” Harrow exclaimed warmly, shaking her hand with two of his own. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Callum’s told us so much about you-”</p><p>“Ahem!” Callum cut him off, blushing as he took Rayla’s hand and pulled her inside. “Aunt Amaya couldn’t make it, so it’s just you and me and Dad and Ez.”</p><p>“Sounds great,” Rayla chuckled. “Hope you’re excited to meet Runaan and Ethari tomorrow.”</p><p>Callum gulped. Rayla had told him all about how scary Runaan could be.</p><p>Their living room was warm and cozy. There was a comfortable-looking red armchair and a sofa to match, and a black couch just across from it. Red and green lights had been strung all over the walls in a messy kind of way that still added to the festive cheer. Ezran was sitting with Bait on the sofa, playing a game on the Switch.</p><p>“Is that Breath of the Wild?” asked Rayla, plopping herself down next to Ezran. She knew the kid well- he was the reason she and Callum had met, after all.</p><p>“Yep,” Ezran responded, seemingly unfazed at her sudden appearance with his eyes glued to the screen. Bait croaked judgmentally at her before settling himself in her lap.</p><p>“How about you all play a game while I make dinner?” Harrow suggested as he walked into the living room. “Like a board game or-”</p><p>“Or MarioKart!” Ezran cheered as he saved his game and switched softwares.</p><p>Harrow sighed. “Or MarioKart.”</p><p>Rayla and Callum both grabbed controllers, Callum smirking at her confidently. “I’m pretty good at MarioKart, so watch out.”</p><p>Rayla returned his smirk with one to match. “We’ll see about that.”</p><p>---</p><p>“Ahh!” Callum screamed fearfully as a red shell hit his character in the back. “Rayla, why?”</p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him as her character- Dry Bones- sped on past. “That’s how ya win.”</p><p>Harrow was frowning at the TV screen. He <em>had</em> been making dinner, but they’d invited him for one round. Sadly for him, though, he seemed to have no idea what he was doing.</p><p>“Dad, you’re doing the course backwards,” Ezran explained as he dodged a green shell. “And you’re holding the controller upside down.”</p><p>“Oh.” The look of confusion never left Harrow’s face.</p><p>Several seconds of steering and button-pressing later, and Rayla threw her controller down in triumph as she crossed the finish line. “I win!”</p><p>“No fair.” Callum pouted at her dramatically, bottom lip sticking out. “I thought you loved me.”</p><p>“All’s fair in love and war,” she laughed, kissing his cheek in slight apology. Ezran and Harrow were watching, she knew, but in that moment Callum was laughing and his face was lit up and <em>oh god, it’s all she ever wanted.</em></p><p>She settled back next to Callum to watch everyone finish. Ezran came in third, Callum came in fifth, and poor Harrow was so off course that he couldn’t even finish.</p><p>“Another round?” Ezran asked as the ending scene finished rolling.</p><p>“It’s dinnertime, kiddos,” Harrow chuckled, standing up to head back to the kitchen. “And for this Christmas, I made mashed potatoes!”</p><p>Callum and Ezran both cheered, Rayla stuck smiling awkwardly as she didn’t know what was happening. Callum seemed to catch her confused expression before telling her that, “Dad makes the best mashed potatoes ever. You’ve gotta try them!”</p><p>“Lookin’ forward to it.”</p><p>Ezran hopped off the couch to follow Harrow into the kitchen, leaving Callum and Rayla alone in the living room. She finally got to look her boyfriend in the eye as they sat on the couch together.</p><p>Callum’s face was still a little flushed from the intense MarioKart matches, and the red and green lights flickered cheerfully across him. He grinned at Rayla, still a little shy, but still very sweet.</p><p>Everything about him- about today- had been so amazing. She’d never been so happy.</p><p>Callum made to follow Ezran, but she grabbed hold of his sleeve for a second. He looked back at her and she kissed him right on the mouth, with him gasping at the sudden contact before melting right into it. They kissed softly and sweetly, disregarding the fact that Harrow and Ezran could see them at any second.</p><p>They separated, still holding onto each other, and Rayla let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding.</p><p>“Rayla?” Callum asked wondrously. He always got that wonderstruck look every time they kissed.</p><p>It was magical.</p><p>“I love you, Callum,” Rayla told him. “That’s all.”</p><p>“Well, I love you too, and…” Callum scratched the back of his head nervously. “Thanks for being here.”</p><p>Rayla’s heart fluttered and she leaned in to kiss him again, but they were interrupted by Harrow calling out. “Come on, you two! You don’t want the potatoes to get cold, do you?”</p><p>Callum shook his head fondly, the two standing up to go get dinner. “Merry Christmas, Rayla.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Callum.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe I'll write Callum meeting Runaan and Ethari next year. Who knows.</p><p>Leave kudos, comment, and all that jazz. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>